Shinolucy: The Swarm of Death
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: History says that in ancient times, man lived with, revered, and cowered before monsters of colossal proportions. But in the wake of progress and study into these historical tales, one wakes up. One classed as Titanus Loudus.


**A/N: An idea I've been sitting on both before and ever since I saw Godzilla: King of the Monsters. A crossover of sorts between Loud House and the Godzilla franchise. As usual, I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners (Nickelodeon and Toho respectively). The only thing I "own" is the concepts exclusive to this story.**

**Bold - Loud noise  
Bole/Underline - Emphasis  
**

**Italics - Thoughts**

**Underline - Sound affects**

* * *

Deep in the abyssal ocean, a school of Antarctic Krill warily waded through the deep, dark, and sub-zero seas they called home. Mostly undisturbed by there terrestrial neighbors, the bioluminescent mariners lived a mostly care free life. Mostly being the keyword here. In the many years, decades, centuries, millennia, and eons that have passed, all sea life that lived in this region - including their more elevated counterparts - followed a single rule: **DO NOT** dwell into the darkest depths of the Antarctic waters.

Not unless you had a deathwish. Which was where the 'mostly undisturbed by their terrestrial neighbors' part comes from. You see, years ago in another part of the sea, the humans had tested something on some islands. What these things were, for what purpose were they made, and why, were questions no mariner bothered asking themselves or conversing with one another about. All they knew was that on various days in the past few years, a series of booms sent massive ripples throughout the sea, and for a long time nothing seemed to come from it.

Until the radiation started sinking into the abyss and affecting everyone and everything there.

Now don't get these creatures wrong, they've long since adapted to the levels of radiation that resided in these quarters of the ocean, especially since the Deep Dweller resided here to feed off of it. But when that level drops due to said feeding, and they adapt to even that, then the newly heightened levels brought about by this new wave makes life rather slow, very sluggish, quite painful with the unwanted overfeeding. Hence the wary swimming through the darkest depths of the Antarctic sea.

A death wish they may have, but they want to at least die together.

Plink! Plonk!

And to their collective horror and relief, they got it

* * *

Plip, plop, plip, plop.

In a cavern deep into the earth this was the sound the dripping water made as it trickled down a stalagmite and splattered onto a stalactite. The noise somehow somewhat overpowering the marching footsteps of both security detail and running scientist as they scrambled from console to console, machine to machine, and device to device. Amongst a particular huddled set of security that entered the cavern was a fair skinned woman with brown eyes, light blonde hair, and pink lipstick adorning her lips; wearing a green suit and shoes with blue pants, and an ID card that read: Director Becca Chang.

Apparently being given the all clear, the security surrounding her spread out to allow her to move more freely, a notion that she gladly took them up on as she calmly stalked toward what everything man produced present was here for: a geyser full of boiling hot lava. One that beheld a small island of rock that itself beheld a single crustacean-like organism that was so black, and so dark, that it held a blue color to it.

The woman stepped up beside a latino man with glasses who himself typed away at the console closest to the geyser.

"Anything new, Professor Cassagrande?" She asked.

"No, Director Chang," he said, "nothing new."

Before she could make any quips in response another scientist who was passing by behind them said, "Only notable thing about it ma'am is that it's staying as still as possible." Before continuing to head where he had been going.

Becca and Carlos looked at each other in silence for a moment before the latter said, "Pretty much what he said, ma'am."

The former hummed in acknowledgement as she turned her attention back to the geyser and the creature it trapped. "I see." She replied.

"Though to be perfectly fair," Carlos quickly said, "we've only recently managed to acquire some DNA to do a test to see both what this creature has in store for us, and could be related to." He turned his attention back to his console, pointing behind him and to the right. "The boys and girls over at that station should come up with something interesting."

_Meep! Beep! Meep!_ Shrieked the alarm from said station.

"Speak of the devil." Becca said as she and Carlos went over to the DNA Station.

Upon reaching the blustering group of some of the smartest minds in the study of biology, the director asked, "Got something for us, boys and girls?"

"Director." Said a bespectacled red head female scientist as she stepped over to the two. "We may have just made yet another breakthrough in Kaijuology." She squealed in excitement with a big smile on her face.

"And what is this breakthrough, Dr. J?" Becca asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Come look." Dr. J replied motioning for the two to follow her to a console. Sharing a look and smirk at their colleagues jubilance, the two swiftly followed her to the console the doctor had gone to.

"Take a look at this." She said with barely restrained glee as she moved out of the way to let them get a better look. Becca and Carlos slightly leaned down to see the contents of the screen, and either gasped or went slack jawed upon witnessing them.

Upon the screen were two DNA helix, one orange and one blue, at a short first glance they appeared to be as different as night and day. But upon a longer look, the two strands - while almost completely different, down to even gender - shared a single thing: a common genetic ancestry.

The creature in this cavern with them, and the originator of the other helix, were brother and sister.

Standing up straight, Becca turned to Dr. J, and said, "Scour every log Monarch has on mythology, and see if you can find this thing." Dr, J nodded and grunted in acceptance of her order before rushing over to the station in charge of that. "Carlos," Becca said as she moved to leave, "keep an eye on it."

"Yes, ma'am." Carlos said earning a nod that went unseen by him as his superior left. With an amused smile he then said, "Well, your highness, it looks like we found your eldest younger sister."

**Shinolucy**

**The Swarm of Death**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
